Genus species: Rhododendron hybrid. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Roblegxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new Azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Roblegxe2x80x99, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee of Transcend Nursery in August, 1998 in Independence, La. xe2x80x98Roblegxe2x80x99 originated from a controlled breeding program in Independence, La. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Azalea varieties which have unique blooming periods, bloom colors, bloom forms, bloom sizes, and growth habits. xe2x80x98Roblegxe2x80x99 originated from a cross made by Mr. Lee in April, 1996 of the cultivar xe2x80x98Watchetxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as the female, or seed, parent with the proprietary hybrid seedling, number 2-72 (unpatented) as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Independence, La.
1. The unique spring, summer, and fall blooming.
2. A white flower color White Group 155D with dotting color Yellow-Green Group 145D.
3. Large, single flowers ranging in size from 3xe2x80x3 to 3xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter.
4. Dark green glossy foliage.
5. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
6. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
7. Dense and globose in nature.
8. Good specimen plant.
9. Desirable in planters.
10. Makes a very good hedge or screen.
11. Very good foundation plant.
12. Does well as an understory plant in a woodland garden.
13. Hardy to Zone 7.
14. Attracts butterflies.